


this easy comfort

by DramaticalHearts (kusokawaii)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusokawaii/pseuds/DramaticalHearts
Summary: Though their day had been interrupted by the early morning call from Mink’s workplace (Aoba had taken the day off from his own job), Aoba was determined to make the rest of their night special.Because today was the anniversary of the day he found Mink in his homeland.When Aoba had mentioned to him in passing the week before that he was going to ask for a day off from his job at the general store, before he could even get the words ‘for our anniversary’ out from his lips, Mink had already guessed it.Knowing that Mink still remembered that day, two years later, and thought fondly of it made Aoba feel warm. It had been an emotionally-fraught, uncertain day, and the days to follow were often frustrating and tumultuous, but it had been the day that both of their lives changed forever.[Post-Re:Connect good end, forJay!]





	this easy comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Mink/Aoba tag! It's been a while~  
> I was worried that I'd forgotten how to write these two, but if my recipient and beta's reactions are any indication, I've still got it~
> 
> Special thanks to [coolangelsthesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis) for beta-reading for me!

A cool, pleasant breeze blew, ghosting across Aoba’s skin and fluttering the feathers tied into his hair. Aoba smiled at the feeling of it, breathing in the fresh air as it went by.  
  
He was seated at the edge of the porch of the home he shared with his partner, Mink, waiting for him to come home from work. He felt a bit silly for doing so, like he was a newlywed housewife, but, his chores for the day were done, and he didn’t feel like reading or browsing his Coil right now — that was his excuse, anyway.  
  
Besides, today was a special day, for the both of them.  
  
Watching the horizon, he perked up when at last a familiar silhouette came into view. A smile spontaneously formed on his face before he pushed himself up off of the porch.  
  
Mink looked up, a small smile of his own forming on his face as his eyes met Aoba’s.  
  
“Have you been waiting long?” Mink said as he walked up to Aoba.  
  
Aoba shook his head. “Nah. I just got done with the chores and dinner.”  
  
“Mm,” Mink nodded. The pair of them walked to the door.  
  
“How was work?” Aoba asked as they entered their home.  
  
“Not very eventful,” Mink said, hanging up his coat by the door. “Turned out that the person I was covering for was more ill than we thought. Had to go to the hospital.”  
  
“Oh no,” Aoba frowned.  
  
“She’ll be fine,” Mink said, taking off his boots. “She got there in time. She thanked me for covering for her on short notice.”  
  
Aoba smiled in relief. “I’m glad you were able to do that.”  
  
“Mm,” Mink said affirmatively. “Business was slow, though. The hours seemed to drag on.”  
  
_He was counting the hours until he could home back home,_ Aoba mused to himself, the thought making him feel warm inside.  
  
“Well! Now that you’re home, we can continue our celebration,” Aoba said cheerily, heading toward the kitchen.  
  
“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Mink replied, his eyebrow quirked playfully.  
  
He followed Aoba.  
  
“A special dinner,” Aoba announced, lifting the lid off a pot with flourish.  
  
Mink leaned over, finding a soup-like concoction inside the pot. “Ah, a stew.”  
  
“Your _favorite_ stew,” Aoba corrected, “but I know you don’t like to eat meat too often, so I tweaked the recipe a little bit.”  
  
Mink picked up a nearby ladle, stirring the pot’s contents and scooping some of them up to examine. “Is that… tofu?”  
  
“Yes! If I did it right, it should have absorbed all the flavor that the meat would’ve had. A little piece of something from my home country in something from yours~” Aoba winked.  
  
“I look forward to trying it,” Mink said with a small smile.  
  
“Well!” Aoba said, putting the lid back on the slow cooker. “Go on and get changed for dinner, I’ll serve this up. Ah, and wake Ren and Huracan.”  
  
“Mm,” Mink replied, walking off to his room.  
  
Aoba gave a happy sigh, then turned to the cabinet where their bowls were stored.  
  
Though their day had been interrupted by the early morning call from Mink’s workplace (Aoba had taken the day off from his own job), Aoba was determined to make the rest of their night special.  
  
Because today was the anniversary of the day he found Mink in his homeland.  
  
When Aoba had mentioned to him in passing the week before that he was going to ask for a day off from his job at the general store, before he could even get the words ‘for our anniversary’ out from his lips, Mink had already guessed it.  
  
Knowing that Mink still remembered that day, two years later, and thought fondly of it made Aoba feel warm. It had been an emotionally-fraught, uncertain day, and the days to follow were often frustrating and tumultuous, but it had been the day that both of their lives changed forever.  
  
Ladling the hot stew into each of their bowls, Aoba heard Ren pad into the kitchen. “Hello, Ren,” he greeted without looking up. “Did you have a good nap?”  
  
“Hello, Aoba,” Ren greeted back. “My rest allowed my system to cool down. It is now operating at optimum levels. Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Aoba replied. “Where’s Huracan?”  
  
“Here,” the pink cockatoo answered, flying into the room and perching on one of the chairs.  
  
“I told them to go ahead of me,” a deep voice said. Aoba looked up to see Mink entering the dining area, now dressed in comfier attire.  
  
The stew now served, Aoba and Mink both sat down to eat. Aoba eagerly took a spoonful of the stew — then smiled. It was delicious.  
  
He looked up at Mink, who seemed pleasantly surprised, his eyebrows slightly lifted as he ate spoonful after spoonful.  
  
“What do you think of the tofu?” Aoba probed.  
  
“It’s good,” Mink replied. “Not as bland as I expected.”  
  
“I marinated it~!” Aoba beamed, puffing his chest out.  
  
Mink nodded, swallowing another spoonful. “Good job.”  
  
“Aoba has improved at cooking greatly since he came to stay here,” Huracan observed.  
  
“Thank you for noticing, Huracan,” Aoba replied.  
  
“Mm, I concur,” Ren added. “I cannot eat, but the scent of the foods Aoba has prepared as of late have been more pleasant to behold than they were at the beginning. Some of the meals he cooked in Midorijima smelled quite pungent at times-”  
  
“ _Alright Ren,_ that’s quite enough,” Aoba said, his eyebrow twitching.  
  
The corner of Mink’s mouth sloped upward slightly, as though suppressing a laugh.  
  
They finished their dinner, having eaten every drop, and took their bowls to the sink together. Washing them, Aoba basked in the calm quiet moment they shared together, only interrupted by the sounds of splashing water. They both had worked hard to create this peace, this easy comfort they felt in being in one another’s presence — they couldn’t help but savor the small things.  
  
“So,” Mink began as they dried their dishes by hand. “What would you like to do tonight?”  
  
Aoba cleared his throat, his face reddening instantly. He knew it was probably coming, but he still felt flustered regardless.  
  
Last year, at their first anniversary, Mink was holding onto the guilt he felt for how he had treated Aoba when had first come to stay at his cabin, and as a result, allowed Aoba to ask for anything he wanted — including sex.  
  
Aoba had really, really wanted to choose sex that night — but, looking at the regret Mink held in his eyes, he opted for a night of cuddling and talking instead.  
  
This year, he couldn’t help but think about it, in the days leading up to their anniversary. How this year might be different.  
  
Now was his chance.  
  
“Ahh…” Aoba said, the words emptying from his brain all of a sudden.  
  
“You can think about it,” Mink offered, placing the bowls back in the cabinet.  
  
Aoba stood stock still, watching Mink put away the spoons and hang up the dish cloth, before he spoke up again.  
  
“Um!”  
  
Mink turned to him.  
  
“I… I would like… to… _be intimate with you,_ ” Aoba said, in almost a whisper. His face grew hot, and he averted his gaze to the floor.  
  
Having to ask for sex was never not awkward, but given their past, it was a speed bump that Aoba appreciated more often than not. Though Aoba knew that Mink would never do what he did in the past again, their framework of gaining consent eased the lingering anxious feelings he hadn’t yet been able to shake. Mink likely felt the same.  
  
Mink nodded, a tiny smile crooking the corner of his mouth slightly upward. “Alright.”  
  
_This isn’t very sexy,_ Aoba found himself thinking with an internal pout. He loved Mink, he was attracted to him, and they didn’t do it nearly as much as Aoba would like them to. Often because they are both too tired at the end of a workday.  
  
He had to take this chance.  
  
“W-we can do whatever I want?” Aoba followed up.  
  
“Yes,” Mink said without hesitation.  
  
“Then I… I…” Aoba swallowed. Then he clenched his fist, pushed down his sense of shame. Why feel embarrassed with his lover?  
  
_“I want you to blow me.”  
  
_Mink coughed in surprise, before composing himself. “...Alright. Anything you want.”  
  
Aoba, too dumbstruck to speak, gave a nod in response.  
  
Mink thought for a moment. “...My room?”  
  
“Mm,” Aoba nodded again.  
  
“I’ll wait up for you then,” Mink said, walking away. “If you change your mind, tell me.”  
  
Once Mink was out of earshot, Aoba shed his composure, his face reddening intensely in mere seconds. He covered his face with his hands and let out a low moan.  
  
“Aoba? Are you alright?” Ren asked, padding up to him.  
  
“I’m fine,” Aoba said, his voice muffled by his hands.  
  
After splashing his face with cold water and pulling himself together, Aoba made his way to Mink’s bedroom, Ren and Huracan following suit.  
  
Aoba knocked on his bedroom door lightly. “Mink? I’m here.”  
  
Shortly after, it opened, Mink’s face appearing in the crack of the door.  
  
Aoba didn’t know if it was the sight of his partner in the soft, dim lighting of his bedroom, the location they were in, or the whole situation in general that made his heart skip a beat, but it did.  
  
“C-can I come in?” Aoba asked, though he knew he didn’t really have to.  
  
“Mm.” Mink stepped aside, pulling the door open wider for Aoba to enter. Ren and Huracan followed suit.  
  
After putting the two Allmates to rest, Aoba sat down on the edge of Mink’s bed, then flopped backward onto it with a happy sigh. Feeling his soft blankets and breathing in his scent, Aoba couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“Aoba.”  
  
Hearing his name in Mink’s voice always sent a pleasant tingling feeling through Aoba. “Mm?”  
  
Mink paused for a moment. “...We…haven’t talked about the anniversary much.”  
  
Aoba sat up. “Hm?”  
  
Mink sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. “I know you wanted this, but… I’m not sure this is a day that should be celebrated.”  
  
Aoba frowned. “What do you mean?”  
  
“We should celebrate another day. Like the day I made a commitment to you. This day… just reminds me of my regrets.”  
  
Mink looked down, ran a hand through his hair, his eyes pained.  
  
“Mink…”  
  
Aoba sighed silently, thinking.  
  
“...I know…you regret how you treated me when I insisted on staying with you. I can’t lie, it wasn’t easy for me. I almost lost hope…” Aoba looked down, the memory of those nights still fresh. “But, I didn’t. And you came around, eventually. That aside… I remember all the long days and nights I spent searching for you. I had to find you. I had to know. And when I did find you… it was exhilarating,” Aoba smiled. “You looked so different, but… I knew it was you. And I think that was when… I started to fall in love with you.”  
  
He heard Mink sigh through his nose.  
  
“So, despite what came after that, I still think of that day fondly. And I’ll always remember it. If you don’t want to celebrate it anymore though, that’s okay. I’ll respect your wishes-”  
  
“Aoba.”  
  
Aoba looked up, saw Mink in front of him, his eyes molten gold. His heart skipped a beat once again.  
  
Mink leaned in, and Aoba met him in a tender kiss.  
  
Before Mink could pull away, Aoba moved to deepen the kiss, darting his tongue out to meet Mink’s lips, Mink allowing it entry and moving his with it.  
  
The kiss had Aoba feeling heady and warm already — and his pants began to feel tighter.  
  
Just as Aoba was beginning to feel light-headed, Mink pulled away. “Do you still want to…?”  
  
“Yes,” Aoba panted out without hesitation.  
  
Mink slipped off Aoba’s shirt, Aoba lifting his arms up compliantly. Then he lowered, undoing Aoba’s pants and casting them aside.  
  
“Nn,” Aoba uttered at the feeling of release, then groaned, squirming. “Take them off,” he wheedled.  
  
Mink complied, slowly, gently pulling down Aoba’s underwear. Aoba softly gasped, his erection freed. He felt it twitch at the thought of what Mink was going to do next.  
  
He couldn’t wait.  
  
_“Miiink,”_ Aoba whined, his face flushed, when Mink paused. _“Do it.”  
  
_In a moment, Mink was on him, gently spreading Aoba’s legs.  
  
Aoba let out a sharp gasp, as he felt Mink’s warm lips and mouth on his erection, that turned into a moan. His hand flew to his mouth in an instant, embarrassed by the noise he had made. Then his eyelids fell shut, the warmth of Mink’s mouth and the motions of his tongue making his thoughts dissolve. The lewd, wet noises that broke the usual, peaceful silence of Mink’s bedroom only turned Aoba on more.  
  
When Mink’s head began to bob up and down, Aoba let out a low groan from his throat that his hand couldn’t contain, his back arching from the bed.  
  
How was he _this_ good at this?  
  
His thoughts beginning to reorganize themselves, Aoba realized he should probably say something to Mink. “Mink… that feels so good…”  
  
“Mm,” Mink replied, and Aoba could _feel_ the deep baritone of his voice, it sending a pleasurable shudder through his body.  
  
“D...do that again,” Aoba said.  
  
Mink did, and Aoba moaned in return. He quickened his motions, and Aoba threw his head back against the pillow, moaning, squirming, and praising Mink between breaths.  
  
Swept away by pleasure as he was, he nearly let go — but caught himself.  
  
“M-Mink… I’m close…”  
  
Mink paused his movements, then carefully pulled back, freeing his mouth. “Want me to continue?”  
  
Aoba knew what Mink was asking — he was offering him the choice of whether to climax now, or when they would be joined.  
  
Aoba knew that waiting would probably be ideal, but…  
  
“...Yes.”  
  
Mink put his head down again, and, feeling that intense warmth on him again, Aoba realized he was even closer than he thought.  
  
“Aaaah-! Mink-!”  
  
Climax shot through him, leaving a wave of pleasure in its wake. Aoba closed his eyes, savoring every second of it.  
  
When he opened his eyes at last, and looked down, he saw Mink pulling back, not a speck of mess anywhere.  
  
He had swallowed it all.  
  
“Miiink,” Aoba whined pitifully, feeling embarrassed by that somehow. “You didn’t have to do that… go wash your mouth out or something…”  
  
“It’s fine,” Mink said, standing up, his knees cracking as he did so. “That can wait. What about you?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Did you like it?”  
  
Aoba smiled, the warmth reaching his eyes. “Yes. It was amazing.”  
  
Mink smiled in return.  
  
“Are your knees okay?” Aoba asked with a soft laugh, “I didn’t think about that…”  
  
“Yeah. Sounds worse than it feels."  
  
Aoba nodded, then his eyes wandered downward… then looked back up at Mink’s face. “Would you like… to continue?” he asked, his eyes half-lidded in an attempt at a sultry stare.  
  
Mink gave a small smirk. “I was just going to ask you the same thing. Will you be alright?”  
  
Aoba nodded again. “Mm. I’m ready.”  
  
Mink knelt onto the bed, then moved to hover over Aoba. “Ah, I should wash out-”  
  
Aoba leaned up to kiss him, cutting off his words. He pulled back. “Nah. I don’t mind.”  
  
Mink sighed softly, fondly, as though to say, ‘what am I going to do with you’.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Mink kissed him, and Aoba found that the taste of himself on Mink’s lips wasn’t as weird as he thought it would be… in fact, he found it _incredibly_ arousing.  
  
Their lips parting, Mink lifted his arm to reach over to the bedside table, grabbing his jar of cream. He leaned back to open it, and spread it over his fingers, the sweet scent of it filling the space between them.  
  
“Ready?” Mink asked, reaffirming.  
  
“Mm,” Aoba replied with a nod, tilting his hips slightly in invitation.  
  
Mink reached down, and slowly inserted two fingers into Aoba. Aoba’s eyes fluttered closed, feeling the careful but firm movements Mink made to widen him. Aoba gasped softly when Mink introduced a third finger there, then worked it around with the rest.  
  
The feeling of Mink’s fingers inside him made Aoba crave a fullness that fingers just couldn’t provide — he began to squirm slightly, his patience beginning to run dry.  
  
At last, Mink’s fingers pulled out. “Is that enough?” he asked.  
  
Aoba nodded. “Nn.”  
  
Mink reached down to undo his own pants, slipping them off and dropping them to the floor beside the bed. Aoba peered downward, and the sight of Mink’s erection had Aoba’s stiffening again.  
  
Mink then lined himself up to Aoba’s entrance. He paused, looked back to Aoba, their eyes meeting. Aoba nodded.  
  
With that, Mink slowly, carefully entered Aoba. Aoba grunted softly, wincing at the initial pain. That soon faded, giving way to a pleasurable fullness as Mink eased his way in.  
  
When he reached the hilt, he paused again, looking up at Aoba. “Are you alright?” he asked, reaching up to tenderly brush the bangs from Aoba’s eyes.  
  
“Mm,” Aoba nodded. “Go ahead.”  
  
Aoba imagined that some people would probably get annoyed by so many questions during sex, so many just-to-be-sure checks — but it didn’t annoy Aoba in the slightest. After the past they shared, actions taken that couldn’t be taken back, nor forgotten… this was how they showed their love. Mink’s constant, continual work to repentance, and Aoba’s openness and patience with his efforts, allowing love to grow in the space between their healing wounds.  
  
In this way, their sex was never _just_ sex — it was their relationship in action, the physical culmination of how far they had come and how much work they still had to do.  
  
Not only that — it felt good, too.  
  
Mink began to move, slowly and steadily, but gradually increasing in tempo — Mink’s lips found Aoba’s, his hand cradling the other’s head tenderly as he kissed him between thrusts, making Aoba feel molten inside.  
  
As his pace increased Aoba began to moan. He reached his hand up to place it on Mink’s back. “M-more… More…”  
  
Mink responded instantly, speeding up. Aoba’s thoughts disintegrate as Mink hits the right spot, over and over again. Aoba’s other arm comes up to wrap around Mink’s muscular back, steadying himself and pulling himself closer as the two rocked together as one.  
  
Moans and other noises spill from Aoba’s lips, accompanied by Mink’s grunts and groans now and then. Finally forming a clear thought in his mind, Aoba leans up to kiss Mink, albeit sloppily, showing his appreciation.  
  
Pulling back, he gave a soft gasp, then bit his lip. “Mmnh… Mink… I’m close…”  
  
Mink looked up, then leaned forward to whisper lowly into Aoba’s ear mid-thrust. “Me too.”  
  
A shiver went through Aoba’s body at that. He wrapped his arms tighter around Mink, his fingers pressing into warm skin. “Mmnh… Mink…”  
  
Mink drew a rough breath. “Aoba…”  
  
As if on cue, Aoba’s mind goes blank, his vision whiting out as orgasm takes him over once again. Distantly he can feel heat spilling into him a moment after, Mink’s breath ghosting across his skin as he lets out a deep sigh.  
  
They lie together like that, catching their breath. Aoba’s arms slide limply off Mink’s back, utterly exhausted.  
  
When he feels a gentle touch on his hair, Aoba opens his eyes, and they’re met by Mink’s golden ones.  
  
“How was that?” Mink asked, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Aoba smiled back. “Amazing.”  
  
Mink smiled wider. “Ready to clean up?”  
  
“Mm,” Aoba replied.  
  
Mink pulled out, then sat back to allow Aoba to sit up. Aoba did, cringing a little — he was _so_ sticky.  
  
They cleaned up what they could, and then Aoba joined Mink in taking a bath — when Mink turned to prepare the water, Aoba gasped.  
  
“Your back-”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Aoba faltered. “I… I scratched it…”  
  
“Mm,” Mink replied, unbothered.  
  
“Sorry…” Aoba said in a small voice, his eyes following the reddened lines he had made on Mink’s skin.  
  
“It’s alright.”  
  
Aoba sighed silently in relief. His guilt dissipated, and he found that he kind of liked seeing the marks he had made on Mink.  
  
They bathed together — a little awkwardly, given that the tub was barely big enough for the both of them — then they dried off, and got ready for bed (Aoba let Mink brush his teeth first).  
  
When they left the bathroom, Mink looked to Aoba. “Want to sleep here?”  
  
“Yes,” Aoba said without hesitation.  
  
Mink got into bed, and Aoba slipped in beside him, cuddling up close. They lie like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s warmth.  
  
“Mink,” Aoba said just as Mink’s eyes are fluttering shut. He opened his eyes, and Aoba leaned up to meet them. “Have you thought any more about what you want to do for our anniversary next year? If you want to celebrate it or not?”  
  
Mink gave a quiet, sleepy sigh. “I’m fine with whatever you decide.”  
  
Aoba thought for a moment. “Well… what if we celebrate both days? The day I found you, and the day you made your commitment to me.”  
  
Mink raised a brow. “Two anniversaries?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s not so strange. I know someone at work who got eloped then had a proper wedding later on, so they celebrate both anniversaries. What do you think?”  
  
“Mm…” Mink mused. “...I like it.”  
  
Aoba smiled, snuggling back into the covers. “We’ll start this year, then.”  
  
Mink relaxed, reaching over to wrap his arm around Aoba and gently pull him close. Aoba both heard and felt the rumbling of his next words. “I look forward to it.”  
  
Aoba closed his eyes, breathed in Mink’s scent, and sighed fondly. “Happy anniversary,” he said sleepily.  
  
He felt soft lips press a kiss on his forehead.  
  
“Happy anniversary.”  
  



End file.
